


Working Out BSAA Style

by WrittenByCee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByCee/pseuds/WrittenByCee
Summary: You asked Chris to work out with him. But the intense training he prepared for you is far from being the one you had imagined. Get ready, because the BSAA Captain is going to exhaust you.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Working Out BSAA Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one one shot requested on my tumblr. A nice (hot) workout session with Chris Redfield that ends up in the shower ;-) Apparently, I can’t help myself. I have to write bathroom sex when it comes to Chris.

You were used to find an empty cold bed in the morning. It had been your routine for the past two years or so. The sacrifice to make when you date BSAA Golden Boy Chris Redfield. What you were not used to, however, is being pulled out of your bed by your feet at six thirty in the morning. “Come on, lazy bum. We said 6:15. You’re late.”   
You growled and buried your head under your pillow. “You said 6:15, Chris. Not me.”  
“I thought you wanted to workout with me today.” You could imagine his mocking smile through the tone of his voice. “Yeah, like a regular person. At the decent hour. And I imagined something like yoga or Pilate, not Ninja Warrior or whatever military training you prepared for me.” Chris chuckled and removed the blanket covering your body, making you instantly curl up because of the sudden cold. “Come on, baby. Get your sweet butt in gear and join me outside in ten.” He slapped your rear and you jumped by reflex.  
“Ten?” You harrumphed as your sleepy face finally emerged from under the pillow. “Yep, otherwise I’d be long gone and you’ll have to catch up on me.”

You watched him leave the bedroom, leaving you here to grumble on your own. What did you have to ask him for a workout session, again? Oh yeah, the sudden whim to stay in shape and have your summer body ready for your July bikini. But that’s precisely what it was; a whim, something far from being entirely serious, something you wanted to do but never ended up doing without an ounce of regret, like adopting a kitten or something like that. But there’s no place for whim when you share your life with Chris Redfield.

You managed to be ready in ten … well in twenty, actually. But it did not matter since Chris was still waiting for you nevertheless, stretching on the guardrail bordering the stadium nearby the BSAA barracks. “You’re late soldier.” His tone was very solemn and serious and probably resembling the one he had when he was speaking to his unit. “I’m no soldier, Captain.” You insisted on his title on purpose.  
“I know that. If you had been, I would have make you do a hundred push-ups for being late to my training session. So, I’ll guess you’ll just do fifty.” Your mouth opened wide. He wasn’t serious, right? You had never really done push-ups and he wanted you to do fifty of them. “Kidding.” He grinned and caught your chin to kiss your lips softly. “Should have seen your face.”   
“Haha, very funny.” You retorted with sarcasm. “So what’s the program, Captain Redfield?”   
“Let’s say few minutes of warm-up, ten laps on the track, some stretching exercise, core building and a nice shower together to finish.” Alright, he wanted you to die a slow death but at least the reward was worth it. “Or, we can skip all this and directly go to the shower. I heard that sex also helps your body burn some calories and that it’s a good cardio.” You smiled, knowing perfectly Chris would not accept the offer but you just loved teasing him. “Oh, trust me, sweet heart. We’ll get there. But first, let’s warm up. ” Of course he meant literal warm-up and not sexual warm-up. Too bad. That one you loved a lot, especially when it involved Chris’ face in between your legs. Guess you would have to spread your legs for nothing for now.

Chris clapped his hands, telling you the workout session had officially begun. As a good student, you followed and repeated all his moves, mimicking the ways he was rotating his hips then his arms, stretching his upper body, and flexing his legs before finally finishing with a series of squats. You thought you didn’t do so badly because Chris barely gave you some advice. “Not bad for a beginner.” He admitted,   
“Well, you should know better than anyone how good I am when it comes to warm-ups.” You said cheekily. “Oh, so that’s why your behind was so … prominent while doing squats.” You expected that naughty remark. Actually, you must admit you had thrown Chris the line on purpose. You loved him when he was all BSAA Captain serious, but you loved him also when he was responding to your occasional teasing. And right now you could have a mix of both, so why not taking the chance.   
“Alright, let’s run together now.” 

You were not really fond of running, especially running on tracks, finding it too boring. You preferred walking or trekking in the woods. You had done that with Chris quite a few times during his rare furloughs. But you had asked for a workout session with your BSAA Captain and so you followed the lead without complaining.   
You both started jogging along slowly, Chris giving you some good tips to run without tiring yourself out too much. “Always run in the innermost lane of the track, it shortens the distance a bit. And focus on your breathing. Inhale and exhale using both your mouth and your nose.” You listened carefully and obeyed, happy to spend this time with him and to see Chris in a new light. He was a very good teacher and an awesome leader, giving advice without sounding bossy. No wonder he was so well esteemed and appreciated by his team.

When you started to quicken your pace, you felt your breathing and your heart accelerating a lot and soon you realised you were slowing Chris down. How could he not be tired? Even a tiny bit? “You know you can leave me behind. I’ll manage.” You did not want to ruin his training after all. “No. No way. No one stays behind, soldier. Come on.” He grabbed your arm to drag you and help you keep running. “I have a stich.”  
“Then imagine a horde of hungry BOWs chasing you. That always helps.” Rely on your survival instinct? Well, that’s some advice. But you had to admit that, in a certain way, your survival was at stake right now since you could feel your heart pounding in your chest like crazy. Could hearts explode? You hoped not. 

You didn’t know how you managed to finish those ten laps but you did, though your lungs would forever remember them.   
Exhausted, panting, face completely reddened, you let yourself fall on the grass. “Kill me now.” Chris crouched down and kissed your lips softly. “I said kill me, not kiss me. But I’ll take it.” He chuckled, stood up again and extended his hand to help you get up. “Come on, stretch up a bit. You’ll feel better.” You grabbed his hand and he pulled you up with an incredible ease despite you being a total dead weight right now. 

“Come on do as I do, otherwise you’ll be aching.” Again, you mimicked his moves, stretching your upper and lower body. And it felt actually really good and soothing. “Okay, now on the ground. Core exercises.”   
“You can’t be serious.” You weren’t sure you would be able to keep up.   
“Then we will be good to go. I promise.” He winked and knelt on the ground. Then he rested his forearms on the grass and extended his legs so that his body formed a straight line. You knew that exercise. You used to do it in high school. But it’s been a while since high school.  
Nevertheless, you put your body in the same position and glimpsed at Chris. “How long?”  
“Until I tell you it’s over. Now stop hiking up your butt like that.” You felt Chris gently kick your behind to make you drop your hips a bit. “You usually never complain.” You mumbled, trying to keep the joke to yourself.   
“What did you say?” He asked, though you were certain he had heard you. “Nothing” 

You ended your intensive training with some butterfly sit-ups, something called ‘dead bug’ (a fitting name for you right now) and a series of old-fashioned push-ups. ‘Alright, enough for today!” Chris declared as he quickly stood up.   
“Did I pass the BSAA admission exam?” You asked, getting back on your feet, all sweaty but happy that the workout was finally over. “You did, rookie.” He nodded and you smiled proudly. “Well, that was easy.”   
“ However, there’s one last thing you must do to be fully admitted. Something to ace the test, let’s say.” Chris smirked and you bit your lips, understanding exactly what he meant. So, Chris wanted to play today. Fair enough. Let’s play, Captain. “And what is that, Captain Redfield?”   
“Join me in the shower in my personal quarters and I’ll show you.” He dragged you against his strong body, his hands pressed against your lower back. “Is that very professional, Captain?”  
“It’s part of the training program, rookie. I believe you can’t say no, especially after wiggling that gorgeous butt for an entire hour right in front of your Captain.” He groped your ass and lay a warm kiss in your neck. “Now come with me.”   
“Roger that” you purred and he chuckled, amused yet already terribly aroused judging by the way his chocolate brown had suddenly darkened.

You and Chris almost ran back to your place. And needless to say that, as soon as the door slammed shut behind you, you ended up in his muscular arms again so that he could carry you quickly to the bathroom, making you lose your sports shoes on the way.  
“My clothes!” You laughed when Chris entered the shower with you, still dressed. But he couldn’t care less and immediately turned up the tap.

The cold water instantly squirted on you both, making you yelp. But you didn’t mind. The cold water was just like Chris’ sudden carelessness, refreshing and welcoming.   
“What’s happening to you?” You wondered, beaming at him.  
“Don’t you think I’ve noticed all your little allusions back there?” He caught your lips, his hands roaming all over your body and undressing you hastily. “Those little allusions? That turned you on?”   
“Oh sweetie, anything you do is turning me on when you wear those skin-tight yoga pants. But right now, I want them off.” And he pulled them down with one swift move, along with your panties, the second he finished that sentence, kneeling down in the shower as he did to hoist one of your leg on his broad shoulder.   
Then he kissed your thighs on and on until he reached your pussy where he placed another kiss to keep you waiting, while his fingers were too busy spreading your warm lips and playing with your clit. You shivered, impatient and looking at Chris with pleading eyes through the water running over both your bodies.  
Fortunately for you, he was not in the mood for much teasing today and he soon lapped your slit up to your clit where he decided to linger a bit to suck it greedily. A loud moan escaped your mouth, which encouraged Chris to be even more ardent than he already was. He swirled his tongue on your bud, pulling it occasionally in between his lips and let a finger enter your core to fuck you. You buried your hand in his wet hair to prevent yourself from slipping in the shower because of the exquisite wave of pleasure drowning your body right now. “Chris. Chris, please get up.” You asked, not willing to reach your orgasm just yet.

Chris complied after one last loud kiss on your clit.  
As he stood right in front of you again, largely towering you because of how tall and massive he was in comparison to you, you realised he was still wearing his tank top and his shorts. So you removed them slowly, leaving a trail of kisses on his strong abs and chest as you did, enjoying the sensation of his rock hard muscles against your lips.   
When his shorts and his boxers hit the shower floor, you took his erected length in your hand and knelt in your turn. You started pumping his cock, staring at Chris right in the eye, before finally kissing his tip and sucking it like a lollipop. He hissed and tensed at the sensation. “Don’t tease me too much, baby. I’m that close to explode already.” You didn’t answer but you guessed taking his length in your mouth would be the perfect way to show him you’d do as he said.  
So, you engulfed his cock deep in your mouth and started bobbing your head. A growl escaped his throat and you felt him instantly relax as his head tilted back against the shower wall. Hands massaging his balls, you alternated between sucking and licking until Chris grabbed your ponytail and pushed himself deep in you, making you gag around him. “That’s it, take my cock, baby.” You kept going, leaving a lot of saliva around his thick length and then you felt Chris hoisting you up by your arms to press his lips passionately against yours.

“How do you want it?” He whispered, still close to your mouth. “From behind.” You wanted it rough. Maybe not a wise idea after the workout you had just had but if you are going to be aching for days, might as well be for a good reason. “I thought so.” Chris turned you around and spanked you as he pushed you against the wall. You placed your hands on the tiles and bent over so that he would grab you by the hips. “You know how to please your Captain, don’t you?” He roared as he spread your legs and went to tap his cock against your entrance.

Then he sank into you with ease, making you moan his name because of how surprisingly deep he already was. Hands on your waist he started pounding you hard and fast. Your head almost hit the wall under the strength of his thrust and the weight of his muscular body. Him inside of you was just the most divine sensation in the world. He filled you so perfectly. “Oh my god, Chris”   
He smirked, circled your waist with one arm to keep in place and put his hand on your head to press your face against the tiles, establishing his dominance on you and using this position to go balls deep inside of you. “You like that, baby?” You cried out. “I didn’t hear you”   
“Yeeess.” You whimpered, your eyes closed. He slapped you again and you screamed, clenching your walls around him.   
He was relentless, so strong, so fast, so deep you could hear his balls slap against your clit and his hips smacking your behind. Those sounds plus the sound of the running water on both your bodies. Goodness, this was arousing. “Chris, I’m gonna cum.” You cried out as you felt your orgasm building up in you again. “Good. Cum with me.” He pushed you flat against the wall, hand still holding your hair, and hardened his pace, aroused by your beautiful body completely at his mercy.

It only took a few seconds for him to cum deep inside of you with a loud growl, spilling his load in your clenching pussy as you were reaching your peak as well, screaming his name like never before. A few last rough deep thrust and Chris pulled out you, leaving incredibly satisfied yet shivering and even more exhausted than before.   
He smiled, proud of himself, as he gazed his white seed oozing out of your pussy. “Yep, you passed the test, baby.” He joked and he lay a soft kiss on your shoulder while you chuckled. “Perfect.”   
“Next test next week.”

To spend another amazing moment like this one with your BSAA Golden Boy, you could only agree.


End file.
